A new life
by Seynabou
Summary: She tought she couldn't find someone to accept her for what she had become... She tought she was alone and the only one like her was the man who turn her into that «thing»... but she is wrong cause he is the solution, her solution... against the hunter.


Cathlyne Harrison sighed when the pouring rain woke her. She wished that she could close her eyes, and that the whole world would stop. Just for her. But sometimes people don't get what they wish for.

Today was Cathlyne's first day at Mark K. William's high school. The only thing worse than going there, was what brought it on. Death. She refused to think about it. But the word kept creeping into her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. She cried because she missed.

She cried about her late mother. She cried about having to move in with her dad's old house where he used to live before he met her mom. She cried about having to go to stupid Mark K. Williams high. She cried. But when her father knocked on the door did Cathlyne's tears stop. "Hun, you need to start getting ready for school." he told her, without ever coming in. She forced away a sob that was threatening to come out, and spoke as clearly as she could. "'Okay." She waited until she heard his heavy footsteps before getting up and going to her closet. Without paying attention, she grabbed a brown sweater and jeans got dressed and tried to think of the positive's thing that would come out of this.

«I can get to know my dad, she taught to herself, »Wrong.

«I can make new friends. »Wrong.

«The school has a good education. »Wrong.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself that this was a good thing. Cathlyne sighed, and grabbed her hairbrush off of the counter. She began brushing through her tangled up hair, until it became the long, red/orange, pencil thin hair that her mother described as "radiant". Her large chocolate eyes blended perfectly with her sweater. Something she hadn't planned when she bought it, yet, she hadn't a problem with it. Cathlyne knew that she couldn't avoid her father forever, so she put on a fake smile, stepped out the door, and bounded down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, her father was standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast.

Cathlyne could never understand what her mother had seen in him. He had a beer belly, an uncontrollable temper, and he never shaved. He turned around. «Morning Cathy.» he said. «Want some bacon? »«Umm, no thanks. » Cathlyne replied, grabbing her backpack and a puffy white coat off of a chair. "I'll just do without this morning. I'm going to be late." Cathlyne's father turned around, a confused look on his face. "But it's only-" Cathlyne slammed the door before he could finish.

She opened the door to her brand new, silver Honda Civic Coupe that her mother had bought her to make it up after ruining her life, and got in. Cathlyne loved the smell of new car. Loved the smell, hated the occasion. She had drove past the school a few times to get used to the route, so hopefully she wouldn't get lost.

Eventually, Cathlyne passed a sign that said, Mark K. High School Turn Left, and that's exactly what she did. At first, she didn't realize it was a school. She thought maybe she needed glasses, and that the sign had said prison, not school. The school was big, but the paint job was horrible, and some of the windows broken. She saw a few kids her age get out of a car, and bound toward the building. They had books, and backpacks. This was it all right. This was where she would be spending the next two years of her life.

Cathlyne circled the large parking lot until she found an open spot, which didn't take too long, and parked in it. She locked the car door with a beep from her car keys, and made her way to the school. As she walked into the building, she realized that she had lied to her dad worse than she'd thought. It was barely even seven. Maybe they were serving breakfast already. Of course, it probably didn't taste too good. After a moment of pondering, Cathlyne decided to just try and find her way around. It may not have been a good school, but it was big. First period was History. Wasn't that near the exit? Yes. Found it. Cathlyne mentally smiled to herself, and moved on to the next class on her schedule. Math. Cathlyne couldn't remember a thing about where the math class was, so she just walked around for a while until she found it. She felt a bit of self pride, and continued to find the rest of her classes.

By the time she had circled her route five times, there were students slamming lockers and walking into classrooms. Cathlyne pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her back pocket. It had her locker numbers on it. When she memorized it, Cathlyne found her locker, grabbed her History books, and walked to class. The classroom was small and it looked dirty, and the desks were cracked. Cathlyne sat at a desk in the back. History teacher walked in and class began. Life at Mark K. Williams high was going to be really boring.

**Briiiiiiing!!**

Finally!!! This horrible day was over! Cathlyne stood up, and practically ran to the door and hurried to her car. She easily got out of the parking lot, and onto the highway. She started planning out the many ways to avoid her father...She decided to just tell him she had lots of work to do first. After all, she did have quite a bit of homework. When she got home she, took her time about getting to the door.

How was your day Honey? he asked half-heartedly.

Fine, she lied. I have a lot of homework, so I'm just going to go to my room...

He nodded, barely paying attention. Good. Cathlyne walked upstairs to her room, and dragged her books out of her backpack. She decided to start off with her math homework. Before she knew it, her homework was finished, and it was getting pretty late. Cathlyne brushed her sleep, changed into her pyjama, and went to sleep without saying goodnight to her father.

Kitty! Wake up! You'll be late for school! I don't want you to

Cathlyne unwillingly got up. She dressed in a low neck dark blue long sleeved shirt, with jeans. She wore sneakers too. She quickly brushed he hair, grabbed her things, and rushed out the door with a fast "Bye dad!"-

When she walked through the schools doors, a girl her age with black hair turned toward her.

Hi. she said. I'm Amy Starlet.

Hi. I'm Cathlyne Harrison. The girl giggled.

Me and my friends are having a late night study session. Do you want to come?

Um, sure. Cathlyne replied.

Good! Amy smiled. Be at the library after school.

Cathlyne nodded her head, and the bell rang.

This time class wasn't that much boring, Cathlyne who didn't have a team-mate for volley ball had to do pair with some guy named Matt something she could remember his last name but couldn't have forgot his face or body. He was 16 only one more the Cathy but his well built body made him look even older. Even when the match started she could only look at his blond short cut hair apart from two thick strands hanging over his forehead. The match was about to finish when Matt threw a quick glance and her whit his serious brown eyes and a hard, narrow mouth, he mumbled something about the game and how it would help if she actually looked at the ball and try to hit. Cathlyne was so embarrassed she could almost feel her cheeks burning and just looked down hopping that he wouldn't notice her almost red face, when she dare to stare he gave her the most heart melting smile, it was so beautiful she could only stare at him like an idiot until the match finished. Matt didn't look disappointed that we lost but I could swear that I heard him curse when the other team scored the winning goal. his face looked even yummier covered in sweat has a suntan. ,

Cathlyne sat down next to Amy nervously. "Uh.. hi."

Amy laughed. "You guys, this is Cat..." she introduced her to everyone, but she couldn't remember their names.

Okay guys, lets go ahead and start. One of the girls said. They all flipped open their History books. One of the girls started giggling.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry! she laughed. I just can't stop thinking of Matt...

The rest of the girls started laughing. «Amber!» One of them teased. Cathlyne eventually settled into the girl talk, and began to have a good time.

Oh my gosh! It is almost 10:30 she cried, looking at the clock on the wall. I have to get home!

«Bye Catty! the girls chorused. She waved back and hurried out the door.

She rushed toward her car, and climbed in. "NO! It's dead" She sighed, and decided to walk home rather than disturb the nice girls with her problems.

It was a cold night, with an even cooler breeze. Cathlyne pulled her sweater closer around her, shivering. She hesitated it was darker than she had expected, the street lights didn't reach down here but she just took a breath and trudged on. She was a quarter of the way down when she saw something moving in the shadows. She walked faster, when she was about halfway down, and about to run, someone stepped out in front of her. It was a tall man with a long, dark cloak, There wasn't enough light to see his face. He began walking towards her; only it was more like floating.

Cathlyne was too frightened to move, she stood there with wide eyes. She was just about to get ready for a good scream; she knew people were still closing up these shops, when he was there. He moved with inhuman speed and his cold, ice-like hand was over her mouth before she even drew a breath. She could just see the excitement in his eyes as he slowly lowered his face to her throat. He was also inhumanly strong, that's when his teeth sunk into her neck. Like a blanket had been put over her mind. She couldn't think, couldn't move, she didn't feel anything but the blood flowing out of her and herself becoming weaker. Just then one of the stores back doors opened up into the alley and someone stepped out with a bag of garbage in his hands. The strange man was gone in a flash. Cathlyne fell on the ground, weak with blood loss.

The man was there within seconds, picking her up and carrying her into the store. He looked her over to see what was wrong with her; the cloaked man was gone before he had seen him. When he saw the fang marks he gasped. That slight noise was all it took for Cathlyne to come out of her stupor. She leapt up with inhuman speed, knocking the man backwards, she was panicked, she ran trough the night, running as fast as she could. Everything looked brighter, more vibrant, than it normally would. She felt alive but still weak.

She was in big forest that was on the limits of town within minutes. It was a strange sensation. She saw a deer in a clearing, which she was surprised didn't run, not realizing how quiet and quickly she was moving. She could pass for the wind, a light breeze on a summer's night. Then everything went black. She woke up the next day and looked around. She recognized where she was immediately. Instantly she remembered slowly the events of the night before: the strange man, when he bit her; drinking her blood, the frightened shop owner; his look of concern and shock as she jumped up and ran from the shop. Her inhuman speed, strength. The deer that didn't see her coming as she snuck up behind it; sinking her teeth into its neck... the feelings of indestructibility that came with the flow of blood. It was then that she realized what she had become. A vampire.

She got up and walked slowly without knowing where she was going, wandering in the deep never-ending forest. Cathlyne chuckled just after noticing that she would have been dead by now if the trees where not that thick, the sun could have easily burnt her skin. She travelled like that for a week before she decided to return home. Cathlyne would have given anything to have just refuse Amy's invitation, she could have stayed normal. She was too ashamed.

How could Matt accept her for what she had become? How could anybody accept her for what she had become? As far as she was concerned she was a monster. She didn't deserve to live. Anything she tried to eat turned to mud in her mouth. Nothing could satiate her thirst. Well, nothing except blood. She shuddered with the thought of knowing she would have to fight her instincts because the longer she went the weaker she was. She was so afraid that she would lose control around a human, which would be so much worse on her conscience than the animals she killed. She finally decided that she wouldn't tell them. It would be her little secret. Nobody would ever know not even her dad or the nice girl she met. Nobody.

When Cathlyne arrived back in the streets, finally away from the dark depths of the woods, she cursed the sky for sending a big cloud stopping her from putting an end to her life. She suddenly stiffed and started to look around, her sharp nose smelled a delicious odder, it was almost killing her. She needed to know what or who it was; her mouth started watering even if the smell was weak. It would have been impossible to resist, she would have cried if she could but she only had dry sobs. The inner monster was famished it would strike at any moment; her body was so weak that she would have died if wasn't already dead.

It was just a little boy, he like he was just 8 years old; his blood was so pure, new, fresh, and wholesome. The last thing she saw before all went blank was the petrified look he gave her, fear could be read in his eyes when a snarl ripping from her throat broke the silence.


End file.
